


A New Beginning’s Just Within Reach

by SioDymph



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, One Big Happy Family, Reunions, asoue fic4fic, fic4fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph
Summary: Sometimes it’s easier to leave than come back. But at least the Baudelaires still have each other. And after so much strife and misfortune it seems their luck could finally be changing…A gift for "dewlyeah" on Tumblr for the asoue fic4fic event!





	A New Beginning’s Just Within Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Hi dewlyeah! Thank you so much for your request, I’m always a sucker for giving these poor kids a happy ending! And I love seeing all these guys get to stay together, they really do all make a great team. Anyways I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!

The long journey home had been going smoothly enough. The _SS Beatrice_ was holding together perfectly. The weather had a decent breeze to pull at the sails. There was nearly constant direct sunlight but the over-head tarp Violet had put together was keeping the children shielded from the more harmful rays. They had ample food portions, and that paired with several successful fishing days meant they maintained a varied diet. At least as varied as one could have while sailing on open waters alone.

And while long-distance sailing wasn’t the most exciting thing in the world for the Baudelaires, it was at least pleasant. Having already spent so much time alone on The Island their world had grown to be just the four youngsters. A sanctuary away from all the chaos and hurt that had surrounded them ever since the Baudelaire fire.

It had been years since then. And well over a year since the children had left The City after The Denouement’s destruction. It would certainly be strange going back now. The eldest two Baudelaires couldn’t help but wonder how different everything would be. If anyone would recognize them, even remember them. For Sunny and little Beatrice’s sake they hoped not.

They both at least, deserved to have a future and a fresh start.

In a single year the children watched Beatrice grow from a wee, wailing baby to a tiny, adventurous tike. She loved to explore and she saw the world through wide eyes of wonder. Not to mention her budding curiosity that was both a gift and curse to Violet and Klaus who were always kept on their toes. But no matter how much trouble she could be at times the children always felt adoration and pride for the little girl they had single-handedly raised on an isolated island. They could only hope that the rest of the world was kinder to Bea than it had been to them. But no matter what happened when they got back to land, the Baudelaires had confidence that Beatrice would go on to do something important and meaningful someday in her future.

As for Sunny there seemed to be a bit more bitter-sweetness in watching her grow up. Like Beatrice she too seemed to sprout exponentially fast, now having a full head of curly blond hair and a much more extensive vocabulary. But it also seemed that as she got older, her memories of the Baudelaire mansion and the tragedy that followed grew more distant has her more formative memories began developing. Some small details stuck with Sunny like the bird stature the Quagmires were kept in or the lions at the Caligari Carnival. But when they talked about earlier times with their parents or first few guardians it felt more like they were teaching her about them. On one hand Violet and Klaus thought it may be a small mercy that Sunny wouldn’t remember as much of their trauma and turmoil. But on the other hand it also felt like they were losing a third voice from all those memories. And soon it would only be the two of them who clearly remembered how things use to be.

It was something the eldest children struggled with at times. Especially during the beginning of their stay on the island. But as time continued, especially as they began to plan for their trip they began to look more towards their future with some cautious optimism.

Before they even left the Island the Baudelaires had a full plan, as well as several contingency plans, for once they returned to land. Their main plan was to return to the city in disguise and see if the police and media were still looking for them. The trial that had been held for them had been an utter kangaroo court, the Baudelaires even doubted any real police officers or court officials had been involved, just another complicated plot by the fire-fighter’s enemies. But one never could be too careful.

If it was safe to be the Baudelaires they would visit Mr. Poe at Mulctuary Management and Violet would finally claim their family fortune. Once they had the fortune they would find a modest apartment with secure doors, windows and emergency exits. And they would try to rebuild their lives from there.

However, if at any time it seemed like the police or more nefarious organizations were looking for them, the Baudelaires planned to retreat down to the VFD tunnel system and back-track all the way to Uncle Monty’s old house which had remained abandoned, seal off the exit in the maze, and hide out on the countryside until the manhunt once again died down and the world became quieter.

But before any of that happened, they still had to make it back to Briny Beach. The first half of their trip had been smooth sailing. Literally. However now as they approached the mainland, it was also approaching tropical storm season. Each morning the children woke up they feared for when that moist, summer heat would react with the warmer ocean temperatures and they’d wake up to a lightning storm above their heads. And while it was true the Baudelaires had once sailed through a hurricane in a sailboat successfully as youngsters that was an experience they hoped never to repeat…

But as much as they prayed against it, it seemed that the ocean currents and sea breeze were no longer on their side. On the day they finally saw land in the distance they also saw billowing clouds form on the horizon. Fast approaching the _SS Beatrice_.

“Violet?” Klaus’s voice sounded more nervous than he’d like to let on. Sailing during a storm was dangerous enough. And combining that with a labyrinth of sharp rocks didn’t help.

Violet didn’t respond at first. She’d tied her hair back but was having trouble still thinking straight. What would be the safest choice, trying to fall back and sail the long way around or risk everything to avoid the wrath of a tropical storm on open waters?

But then before Violet could answer or Klaus could try to catch her attention again suddenly Beatrice spotted something in the water and shrieked over the growing wind. “Wata!”

All three siblings turned to her as she tried to wiggle out of Sunny’s grasp. Pointing a chubby finger towards the crashing waves. “In wata! In wata!”

The children followed her finger… And sure enough not to far from them a shadowy figure and moving under the water. Three times the size of their ship.

And moving very quickly towards them.

They were prepared for a violent manatee, or a gigantic torpedo, a sea monster even. But nothing quite prepared them for what was approaching their ruined ship.

The thing came to a stop just a few feet away from them. As it rose to the surface the Baudelaires recognized the periscope and sealed hatch of a submarine. As the hatch began to turn Violet held her wrench up in defense and Klaus grabbed one of her hammers too, both preparing to strike whoever or whatever might come out. Sunny pulled Beatrice towards the center of their boat and bared her teeth.

With a heavy creak the port opened.

“Wait! Don’t attack!”

The first thing the children saw was a pair of hands raised in surrender. Violet and Klaus could have sworn there was something familiar about them. They allowed the figure to climb up. When they saw his face for a moment the children forgot how to breathe…

“Quigley?”

The look on Quigley Quagmire’s face was one of utter exhaustion but also pure relief.

“Hello Baudelaires.”

In a matter of seconds the children jumped overboard the _SS Beatrice_ and tackled the boy in a hug, not even fearing the churning ocean under them.

Somewhere squished between them all Quigley laughed as he struggled to breath. “I- I missed you all too. Come- Please come with me down to the hull. We need to get out of this storm. Everyone else is waiting.”

“Everyone else?” Violet’s voice was brimming with hope. Part of her feared she was dreaming it all felt so unreal.

Quigley let the four Baudelaires climb down before he resealed the port shut and followed them down.

There waiting for them were the other two Quagmire triplets, and Fiona Widdershins.

It was certainly overwhelming for the Baudelaires who had spent so much time alone on the island. Not to mention the fact they thought they would never see any of their friends again. Beatrice could only watch confusedly as her family members were all brought to tears yet frozen in place. Just staring at these other people.

Klaus looked at each person carefully as if they could disappear if he blinked. “Kit told us you were dead. And We- I didn’t-” His voice choked and he couldn’t continue.

Seeing him look so upset Fiona quickly went to Klaus’s side, putting a hand on his shoulder, making him feel more grounded in reality. “We’re ok now.” She murmured.

Sunny would have normally been elated to see everyone and yet she didn’t move to hug anyone just yet. As much as a miracle as this was it was equally perplexing to all the Baudelaires.

“But how? How did you all survive?” She asked.

The Quagmire triplets and Fiona silently exchanged glances to one another before turning back to their newest guests.

“Do you want the whole truth?” Isadora asked, as if it were a warning.

As simple as the question was it was something of a deeper matter for the Baudelaires. After finding out so many truths while on the island. Truth reveals, but sometimes it reveals much more than one will ever be comfortable with. But at the same time even as painful as it was to read “A Series of Unfortunate Events” completely it gave the Baudelaires insight they never would have had otherwise. While it didn’t make them happier to know so much, per say, it did make them feel more complete. It helped them to understand how so many bad things can happen, but also how easily one can put good back into the world like their parents had.

Violet then looked to her own siblings and nodded her head. “I think we would like to know the entire truth… But first can I just ask, how are you all?”

The children seemed confused by that. Duncan was the first to reply. “Uh, wonderful actually since we finally found you guys. But don’t you want to know how all this happened?”

“We do. But first I think we’d rather catch up with you all.” Violet explained. She looked back to see Beatrice looked uncomfortable. Taking her by the hand Violet guided her back towards the others with a reassuring smile. “I mean, it’s been years since we saw you and your sister last. And we have yet to introduce you all to Kit’s daughter.”

“Aw, I was wondering whose kid that was.” Fiona said with a smirk before she, Isadora and Duncan all went down on their knees to introduce themselves to the daughter of the fierce and formidable Kit Snicket. Beatrice seemed tentative but eventually waved back. She was still confused why they were in a submarine with a bunch of strangers but at least they all seemed nice enough.

Seeing everyone finally starting to relax Quigley clapped his hands, quickly formulating a plan. “It seems like we have a lot to catch up on. So how about Fiona and I steer _the Cakesniffer_ down towards the coral reef a few miles south of here?”

Klaus looked over at Quigley confused. “Cakesniffer?”

“We decided to rename her.” Fiona said smirking. “You didn’t recognize her from the outside? My brother and I did make so modifications but I didn’t think we went that far.”

Klaus, Violet and Sunny look around their surrounding more carefully. The light blue paint job and machinery all seemed brand new. But there was something familiar about the haul’s domed shape… And the mocking name.

“Oh!” Violet’s face lit up and she found herself laughing, soon followed by her brother and sister when they figured it out too.

“That’s a much better name than _The Carmelita_.” Klaus said still snickering. He’d almost forgotten all about that troublesome girl who had made their lives so miserable.

Still smiling, Violet walked over to the enormous engine that now sat where benches full of kidnapped children use to row. “I must say Fiona, you and your brother made some impeccable upgrades.”

Fiona smiled with some pride. “Thank you! It’s been working amazingly. With the way things are going we may never have to return to the mainland ever!”

That made the smile fall from the Baudelaires’ faces and they looked to their old friends questioningly.

“What- you mean you still haven’t gone back to land?” Violet tried to ask with a gentle tone, but she was already beginning to worry again. “How long have you guys been out here for?”

No one felt brave enough to answer the Baudelaires. And somehow that felt more concerning than giving an actual answer.

Duncan looked out one of the port windows with a grimace. “It’s not that simple. Where would we go? We have nothing to return to. No homes, no associates.”

“Since Duncan and I were announced dead as well as Quigley, the bank fully seized our family’s fortune.” Isadora added. “If we go back to land we have no way to regain the sapphires, even if we wanted to go back. There’s nothing for us back there.”

“I am so sorry to hear that. I know how much they meant to you.” Klaus stepped over and took each of the Quagmire’s hands in his own. And as he continued he felt something resonate within himself. Something he’d begun to learn in his year on the Island. “But just because you’re past is gone doesn’t mean you have no future.”

“I know we had some concerns of our own.” Violet signed. “For all we know Sunny, Klaus and I could still be convicted for murder if we’re taken by the authorities. But our late Uncle’s property was never bought after his passing. If you liked, we could all go there.”

“You mean it?” Fiona asked. “It has been a while since I was on land.”

“Yeah! It’ll be our sanctuary!” Sunny said proudly.

Quigley seemed much more unsure than Fiona or his siblings. “Do you think anyone would come looking for us there?”

“I can’t say for certain.” Violet shook her head. Nothing was for certain anymore. “But it is a chance, and I’m sure working together we can make it as quiet as we wish.”

And so the _SS Beatrice_ made its final voyage, dashing upon the jagged rocks lining the shore of Briny Beach. No survivors… But also no passengers.

However it was rumored that out of the blue the infamous Baudelaire siblings reappeared in the city at Mulctuary Money Management only to disappear again shortly after.

On a completely different note that same week the abandoned property of Dr. Montgomery Montgomery was bought by a group of teenagers.

Somewhere safe and quiet. Somewhere they could be themselves but not be fully isolated from the rest of the world like on the Island or _the Cakesniffer_. Somewhere they could cook dinner together. Somewhere they could begin compiling a new library of Uncle Monty’s old books as well as books filled with their own interests. Somewhere that felt safe enough to finally explain everything to one another; The Island, The Series of Unfortunate Events, The Sugar bowl, The Great Unknown.

But in a way it was never really about finding answers or some mighty truth. What the Baudelaires had wanted more than anything was finding a family they could depend on. They wanted to find a place they could call their home.

And the Baudelaires were finally home.


End file.
